


Reincarnation

by crystalize667



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fuuinjutsu Haruno Sakura, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Lives, Reincarnation, kaguya->mito->sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalize667/pseuds/crystalize667
Summary: In her first life, she was a near-invincible chakra goddess.In her second life, she was a Princess of Uzushio as well as one of the first jinchūriki.In her third life, she is a civilian girl with pink hair.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura & Ootsutsuki Kaguya, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> In her first life, she was a near-invincible chakra goddess.
> 
> In her second life, she was a Princess of Uzushio as well as one of the first jinchūriki.
> 
> In her third life, she is a civilian girl with pink hair.

When she is a mere 2 years old, Haruno Sakura can remember flashes of odd memories she knows she shouldn't have. It doesn't feel wrong, though.

A glowing fruit from a massive, massive tree and pale lilac eyes almost white with a red eye decorated with black circular lines and dots ('chakrafruitGodTreeByakuganRinneSharingan' her mind supplies in a rush). 

A red circle with lines swirling in, monochrome versions of it placed on various papers along with more strange lines, and crimson eyes peering down from an orange beast ('UzumakiUzushiogakureSealsKyuubi' her mind supplies yet again).

Many memories like these pop up during the few years she is alive. There is something inside telling her that she shouldn't tell anyone about them.  
So, Haruno Sakura doesn't and realizes at age 6 just what they are.

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
> I have a very bad habit of having too many story ideas and too little time to actually write them.


End file.
